1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamp tubes, particularly, to an lamp tube capable of simplifying the fixing structure of circuit board of the lamp tube.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED lamp usually includes a lamp shade, a circuit board fixed in the lamp shade and two lamp holders fixed at two end of the lamp shade. The circuit board is fixed in the lamp shade by engagement between guide slots and hooks, which increase the time and cost of manufacture.